Harry Potter and the twin effect
by Slylittlegryff
Summary: wbwl. Abandoned by his family, sixteen year old Harry James Potter leaves the backwards society of Magical england. Arriving in the United states, he joins the marines and soon catches the attention of one Special Agent of the NCIS. Major crossovers from books, tv shows, movies.
1. Chapter 1

The Twin effect

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. If I did, Harry would never married Ginny Weasley, would never befriended Ron Weasley and would not be sorted into Gryffindor._

 **A/N:** _This story will have major crossovers between Harry Potter Universe NCIS universe, the Marvel Universe, movie crossovers, book crossovers and misc crossovers. It will be slash, but nothing will be described in detail. I can not for the life write slash._

 **Summary:** _Identical twin brothers, wrong boy-who-lived. Harry's twin brother Liam is the false boy-who-lived. Neglected and hungry for affection, sixteen year Harry leaves the British Wizarding world to move to the United States of America. And Joins the Marine Corp. There he meets Gunnery Staff Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

 _Who sees a troubled young teen in need of a stable home life and loving family. Convincing his wife of nineteen years Shannon Gibbs, the Gibbs family adopted the true boy-who-lived, knowing everything about the Wizarding world and the bloody war over in the British Isles._

 _Tens years without a sound from Lord Voldemort. Words comes to the Fighting 701st, an all Wizarding Marine Squad lead by Sergeant Harrison Jethro Gibbs that Voldemort in control of the British wizarding world. Then the Wizard Marine squad gets word that the Death Eaters attack the President's plane._

 _Presumed dead at the hands of Voldemort, the 701st retaliates by taking the waning war directly to the DE's, Harrison finds out the fate of his twin and family._

Cast of Characters:

Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Age: 189.

Hair color: All gray.

Eye color: Light Blue.

Height: 1.9 meters.

Weight 7.9 stones.

Merlin Level: 900(Mage)

Patronus: Phoenix

Familiar: Fawkes(Fire Phoenix)

Wandless Magic: waning

Minerva Megan McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

Age: 120

Hair color: browning Gray.

Eye color: Mid-range Blue.

Height: 1.7 meters

Weight: 7.1 stones

Merlin Level: 650(Average)

Animagus: Cat

Patronus: Leopard

Wandless Magic: able to use

James Charlus Potter: Flying Instructor

Age: 47

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 2 Meters

Weight: 14.3 Stones(Mainly muscles)

Merlin Level: 789(Above Average)

Animagus: Stag

Patronus: Stag

Lillian Marie Potter: History of Magic Teacher

age: 46

Hair: Dark red

Eyes: Avada Kevadra Green

Height: 1.4 Meters

Weight: 7.2 stones

Merlin Level: 800(Above Average)

Animagus: Parrot

Patronus: Doe

Severus Tobias Snape: Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor

Age: 45

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 1.9 Meters

Weight: 8 Stones

Merlin Level: 800(Above Average

Animagus: Asp Snake

Patronus: Doe

Filius Franklin Flitwick: Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Professor

Age: Unknown

Hair: Bald

Eyes: Black

Height: 1.4 meters

weight: 6.9 stones

Merlin Level: 980(Mage)

Creature Heritage: Half goblin.

Patronus: Wolf

Wandless Magic: Many spells

Pomona Ester Sprout: Head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology Professor

Age: 65

Hair: Light brown almost blond

Eyes: Green

Height: 1.9 meters

Weight: 7 stones

Merlin Level: 789(Average)

Poppy Anne Pomphrey: Medi-Witch

Age: 69

Hair: Graying brown

Eyes: Blue

Weight: 7 stones

Height: 1.9 Meters

Merlin Level: 980(Mage)

Sirius Orion Black: Auror Captain

Age: 49

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Height: 2.1 Meters

Weight: 13 Stones(Muscles)

Merlin Level: 790(Above Average)

Animagus: Grim like dog.

Patronus: Grim

Remus John Lupin: DADA professor

Age: 50

Hair: graying light brown

Eyes: Amber

Height: 2 Meters

Weight: 10 stones

Merlin Level: 600(Average)

Dark Creature: Werewolf(On Wolfsbane)

Patronus: Eagle

Harrison Jethro Gibbs: Marine Wizard Sergeant of the 701st.

Age: 26

Hair: Raven black

Eyes: Avada Kevadra Green

Height: 2 meters

weight: 12 stones(Muscles)

Merlin Level: 1000(Archmage)

Animagus: Ice Phoenix, Dire Wolf

Patronus: Stag, Dragon, Hawk

Wandless Magic: Proficent

Liam Orion Potter: Auror Captain

Age: 26

Hair: Raven Black

Eyes: Avada Kevadra Green

Height: 2 meters

weight: 13 stones

Merlin Level: 500(Average)

Animagus: Crow

Patronus: Raven

 **A Brief introduction on how Harry left the wizarding world**.

Year One: Liam Potter " _The Boy-who-lived_ " sorted into Gryffindor. Best friends with Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Flanagan. Harry Potter sorted into Slytherin much to his parents and sibling surprise. Best friends with Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Aries Zuckerman.

Liam, Ron, Dean and Seamus called the Golden Four. Atypical Gryffindors. Loud, brash, hates everything Slytherin.

Harry, Blaise, Theo and Aries called the Silver Serpent Four. Normally aloof and incredibly quiet. Ignoring the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, they befriended the Weasley Twins and Neville Longbottom.

The SSF found the Philospher's stone, befriended Fluffy, snuck Noberta out of Hogwarts to a private dragon reserve ran by the Luther Corporation.

At the end of the year Slytherin won the Quidditch cup and house cup all due to the four being in the top five smartest minds ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts.

Year 2:

With the surprising death of Quinurnus Quirrel at the end of the first year, the new DADA professor, a total scatter-brained man by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart took over the position.

A duel club formed by Lockhart and Snape. The entire school learned of the twin's ability to speak the language of Snakes. While the gryffs ostracize Liam, the Snakes found Harry's ability to be useful when dealing with the many snake paintings in their dorms.

When students began getting petrified, people automatically assumed that one of the two twins had opened the chamber. Terrified and angry, Liam withdrew from his friends.

Harry and his friends began to explore, hoping to find out who or what is petrifying people. When a Muggle-born Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger and the Gryffindor Prefect Penny Clearwater was petrified, the SSF found out the cause.

Learning that first year Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Ronald Weasley was being possessed by the shade of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the four searched the library to find out what animal could petrify by a look.

Learning that a Basilisk roamed the school, the four began planning. Including their head of house in their plans, the five found out the entrance to Slytherin's secret chamber. Armed with roosters, blindfolds and a hefty amount of fear, they went deep into the chamber.

Emerging victorius over the Basilisk, the shade of Riddle as well. It almost had ended up in a bloodshed when the Basilisk managed to bite Harry, poisoning him. If Fawkes hadn't of heard the distressed scream of pain through the bond through the school, Harry would of died in the chambers.

But Fawkes had came to help, healing him. Essentially gifting him with healing tears.

Year 3:

With a new professor, Harry's godfather, Remus John Lupin, things settled for a quiet year. Until the end when word from the Unofficial Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy that their DADA professor is a werewolf. Resigning, Remus returned to odd jobs.

Year 4:

During the summer, invited to the Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria, Harry joined his friends rooting for the Ireland team. With the winning match of Ireland, Harry returned home to being ignored. With the arrival of the Tri-Wizard tournament, the schools of Beaubaxton and Durmstrang. Finding out that the seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team is attending the tournament.

Along with the pretty half-veela teen. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour became the respective champions for their school. The hogwarts champions were Cedric Diggory and Harry himself. Shocked, Dumbledore's private thoughts were shaken. He had thought the saboteur would of added Liam's name, not the unknown Slytherin Potter. The boy-who-lived looked shocked that his own twin succeeded in the farce of the tournament and came out the winner after all the accusations thrown his way.

Surprising the entire school, Harry handed the prize money over to the Weasley twins and told them to use it to build their joke shop. Kidnapped by the ex-auror Moody, Liam was taken to a deserted cemetary where he learned Voldemort isn't as dead as he thought.

Year 5:

With the Ministry looking to discredit Dumbledore and Liam, Fudge sent his Under secretary to monitor the school. After several detentions with the toad-like woman, Liam was admitted into the hospital wing with a severe infection from the blood quill used.

When Harry had found out, he lost control of his normally calm emotions. No one to this day know what happened to Dolores Umbridge. She just upped and disappeared. When his friends questioned him, all Harry did was smirk and twirl the rather gaudy and ugly ring about his finger. A plain gold band with a toad emblem on the band.

Year 6:

With the new year upon them, Voldemort made his presence known by appearing in the Ministry along with many death eaters. Realizing that if Voldemort ever realized that he had the wrong twin, Harry made his escape. Converting his trust fund to Mundane money, he upped and disappeared into the night, escaping aboard a private jet owned by Charles Xavier, he escaped into the USA.

Settling down in a small house near the NCIS base, Harry settled into a well adjusted life style until one day he got bored and registered with the Marines. His trainers found themselves with a Prodigy, a well-rounded teen who instantly made friends and jumped ranks. When Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs met the raven haired teen, it was during a mission deep within the city. Rogue werewolves had taken over an orphanage and was willing to kill all the children.

That is when Harry walked in unarmed, to the unrealizing, into a den of monstrous beings. When he walked out, soaked to the skin in blood, leading children out of the war zone, Jethro realized that the young teen needed someone who would temper that suicidal tendencies.

With the help of the Sorcerer Supreme and the President, he gained the adoption papers of one Harry James Potter. Renaming the headstrong teen to Harrison "Harry" Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs and his wife Shannon showered the normally aloof teen with affection. This is the story of the 701st and their staff-wielding Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing up the elevator dinged, 47 year old Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the NCIS noted the three figures of his team. His second-in-command, Tony DiNozzo. A man he would call his son. Computer Specialist Tim McGee and Mossat Agent Ziva David. Then his gaze fell on the young man accompanying them. Not dressed in normal clothes that agents wore to work, he wore black jeans, black t-shirt. The leather duster which no doubt hide his weapons.

Jethro noted the faint outline of the pair of swords that is on his back, the handles peeking over his head. Against his left hip was another sword, but it was more dangerous then the pair on his back. Two assault rifles hung off his shoulders, a pistol under his left arm for easy draw. Noting the looks the young man was getting from his agents, Jethro smirked slightly.

People obviously underestimated the man. With his lean whipcord body, he hardly looked like he could handle his own in a fight. The long shaggy black hair framed a pale ethereal face. With high cheekbones, a thin humorless smile on his lips, a faded lightening bolt scar adorning his forehead above his left eyebrow. Standing six feet even, the young man wasn't anyone would even consider underestimating in the future once they saw his eyes.

Hidden behind mirrored sunglasses, his most prominent feature is the green glowing eyes. A vivid green that seemed to draw in a person and left them wondering if they were contacts. Jethro knew that the green eyes of his adopted son is his true eye color.

Currently talking on his cellphone, Gibbs knew it had taken a lot of time to upgrade the phone to be able to used by the young Archmage currently standing at the foot of his desk. Even was consciously trying to keep his magic contained, he still threw off eddies of magic that would disrupt any electronic thing he was using at the time

There was a lot of things that no one knew existed. Wizards being one of them. Clicking his phone shut, pushing his glasses upwards. Vivid green eyes framed by insanely long black lashes, a thin scar at the corner of his right eye.

"So Pops, gotta question. When does NCIS needs me on a case?" The deep British voice, even though he lived in the united states of America for eight years now. He had dual citizenship, plus had diplomatic safety in major countries out of the known world.

"It's right up your alley Harry," Gibbs replied. Noting Tony, Ziva and Tim stiffen. There is a lot of things he did not tell his agents about his personal life. One being the young man currently being studied by the trio.

He had adopted the sixteen year old when he had found the boy after a mission in Gotham city. Werewolves had taken over an orphanage and were willing to kill or turn all the children within to blood-thirsty beasts. He had been with the team of Marines sent in to try and reason with the werewolves.

He wasn't the only one shocked when a marine, unarmed and unarmored walked into the den of the beasts. Fearing that if the marine was bite, and turned that they would have a marine with knowledge of weapons and the beast in control. Not expecting the marine to lead the residents of the orphanage out of the pit of hell, unharmed. Covered in blood of the werewolves he had slaughtered.

Jethro knew then and there that the marine, widely known as the "Terminator" and "Death" would need someone to keep the suicidal tendencies down to a minimum. He sought help from the Sorcerer supreme and the president, he got the adoption papers filed and became the teen's guardian.

After realizing why the teen acted as he did, Jethro swore that if he ever met the Potters, he would have them jailed for child neglect and abuse. Neglect for Harry and abuse for Liam. Favoring one over the other, spoiling one so badly and acquitting to his every need was abuse in some books.

"Pops?" Tony parroted. Causing Harry turn towards the older man. Green eyes met blue and Tony shivered at the look in those innocent green eyes. This man had seen war, bloody wars and lived to tell the tale.

"Yup." Harry said popping the P as he studied Tony, "You must be Tony DiNozzo. Pops told me a lot about you."

"Gibbs sure didn't tell us anything about you."

"Security Clearance reasons. Pops, they'll need to be brought up to date. This case of yours, it's closer to home then we all realized."

"MTAC, all of you, now." Gibbs stated. As the five of them walked off. Inside the secure room, along with Vance.

"Sergeant Gibbs, good to see you again."

Tony watched the young man straighten and saluted Director Vance.

"Director Vance."

"At ease marine."

As the lanky, but muscled man settled down, pocketing sunglasses. His coat shifted aside to reveal the hidden pistol under his arm.

"So Gibbs, Harry, what do you know about this murder?"

"Demi-god. Son of Poseidon. The big man came to me and asked me if I would find the killer."

"Wait, Demi-god?" Tim blurted out. Causing those unnatural green eyes to settle on him. He shivered as those eyes seem to sift through his memories. Noting Gibbs narrow a gaze on the teen, then whacked him over the back of his head with "Harrison." The teen shot a look at Gibbs, then smiled ruefully. Rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes McGee, Demi-god. There is more to this case then a murder. There is another world out there, full of gods, Demi-gods, wizards, werewolves, vampires and many other things that can easily destroy the entire planet if they so wished."

Those cool green eyes shifted over to Gibbs.

"And Pops had gotten a very fast introduction to my world when he adopted me. My name is Harrison Jethro Gibbs. My old name was Harry James Potter. My parents abandoned me on the whims of a manipulative old man, because he believed my twin brother is the so-called "Chosen One" that defeated a dark lord over in England. And I am a wizard, or more precise of my magic, Archmage. The highest rank of wizards have. And what the old man and my parents don't realize is that my twin isn't the one to defeat the dark lord."

Noting the stunned look on McGee's face, Tony knew he isn't faring any better. Struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that this man perched on the edge of the desk is a wizard.

"Can you prove it?" Ziva asked, staring coolly at the man.

Nodding briefly, Harry stood up. Ever since his core had been unblocked, he is able to use wandless magic. No more loosing his wand in a fight. Transfiguring the desk he had been sitting on to a lion. Causing McGee and DiNozzo to leap away. Returning the desk back to it's original self, Harry spoke softly.

But the massive snake that appeared on the floor, rose and began hissing angrily. Hissing back at the snake, the others watched in shock as the snake calmed. Gliding across the floor to the young man. Winding up around him.

"My parents didn't realize when Tom Riddle came that night to kill us, he had marked me. Not Liam. Liam's mark came from falling Debris. My scar gifted me more then what appeared to be a curse, but his memories, his abilities in magic. Including being a Parselmouth."

The snake wrapped snugly around the chest of the teen, head resting on his shoulder. It wasn't like any snake he had seen. Pitch black with hints of burgundy red in the scales. Golden eyes, what looked like feathers shifted on it's head.

"Back to the case." Vance stated. "The victims are Dean Thomas of Wiltshire, England and Thomas Green of London, New York."

Green eyes widened slightly then Harry bowed his head. "I went to school with him, Dean Thomas. He is a wizard and a friend of Liam's. Pops, you handle Thomas Green's case and I'll handle Dean Thomas' case. Dean Thomas is a Demi-god and his mother needs to be let know."

"Be careful." Gibbs replied. Standing up to give Harry a hug.

"No worries Pop, I have Given and Token with me."

Then with a soundless pop, the man disappeared from MTAC.

Wiltshire.

Reappearing with no noise, Harry glanced about. Immediately, he sensed incoming apparations. Drawing his gun from the holster, he ducked down. Just as the Snatchers appeared and began firing stunning spells and disarming spells. His gun, magically resistant to being summoned away. Popping upwards, firing twice before ducking back down.

A yell of pain then the pop of a person apparating away. The sound of a body falling. "Alright Mudblood, come out and we won't hurt you much." Cackles sounded after that.

"You think I'm that dumb?" Harry shouted back. Shooting back upwards, aiming for the blond ferret faced death eater. He fell with a look of shock on his face, a bullet hole in his forehead.

Crossing over his chest, Harry murmured softly "may god have mercy on your soul, Malfoy. For "Death" is just the beginning."

Soundlessly apparating behind the group, Harry took them down with methodicalness. By the time he had finished, all nine were dead. Taking their wands, he dumped them into the backpack he had on. Hefting the pack over his shoulder, he Apparated out again. Setting off towards the Thomas household.

Aresha Thomas glanced up at the knock on the door. Moving over, she glanced at the man dressed in black fatigues, a baseball cap jammed low over his head. Mirrored sunglasses over his eyes. She noted the Muggle weapons, the staff in one hand.

"Mrs. Thomas, mother of Dean Thomas."

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Harrison Gibbs of the United States Marine Corp. Sergeant of the 701st company. I'm afraid I bring bad news ma'am. Your son Dean, he was a wizard was he not?"

Staring at the man, she noted the past tense of address her son. "Who killed my son?"

"Death Eaters ma'am. But do not worry I will bring his killers to justice."

Hogwarts.

Munching on the piece of chicken, Liam Potter glanced up. It wasn't the same without Dean. Wondering what is taking him. Moments later, an alarm chimed. Signaling that someone had Apparated into Hogwarts, which was suppose to be impossible.

Sending off Sirius and his father, the Headmaster glanced down at his plate. Minutes later, Sirius and his father came backing in, hands raised over their heads. Following them in, was a man his own age. A baseball cap jammed over his head. Strands of messy black hair peeked out from under his hat. Sunglasses perched on his face. And the reason for his father and godfather with their hands raised. A gun was aimed at the pair, along with a staff that oozed power.

"Who are you? How did you manage to bypass the wards?" Dumbledore interrogated the man.

"The name's Gibbs, all you need to know. And those wards are so flimsy, I'm surprised no one had broken through them before me."

"American?" Dumbledore question.

"Formerly British. I left this stagnated backwards society because of them." Nodding at Lily and James.

"I don't know you." James spat, glaring into the sunglasses. Lips jerked upwards into a smirk, a familiar smirk he is used to seeing on Liam. Tugging sunglasses off and pocketing them. Removing the baseball cap.

"Recognize me now father?" Those cold green eyes spat green fire. Staring back at them is Harry, his son who disappeared many years ago. They had awoken one day to find his room empty, his broken wand on the bare mattress, his note only reading "I forgone being a Potter."

"H-Harry?" Lily asked softly. Green eyes so much like hers and Liam's met hers and Lily noted that there is nothing in those green eyes. Only a hatred that made her stumble backwards.

"The name's Gibbs. Harrison Jethro Gibbs. You lady are nothing to me. The same goes to you and you."

Pulling out of his backpack, nine wands. "Seems to me, your problem with Riddle is getting worse. I did manage to kill nine Snatchers. Here is their wands as proof." Tossing them down, he smirked. "Oh and Liam, I know. As eldest born, the magics refused your claim as lordship. Oh and Potter, no matter how many times you try to disown me, the magics refuse to release the lordship to Liam." Cold green eyes snapped dangerously. Popping noises sounded then seven men appeared in a semi circle around Harry. Each were dressed in fatigues, buzzed-cut, wearing holsters pistols. Strapped across their back is staffs.

"Boss, we've got a problem. The wizard Marine aboard the Air-force 1 is dead and the plane is missing."

Liam saw his twin brother turned towards the American Marine, noting the odd symbol on his sleeve. A pistol and wand crossed over an eagle. "When? How long ago and has there been any demands?"

"It happened an hour ago, and no. There has been no demands." One of the marines said. Harry frowned slightly then said "you and Jase, go to command center. I think we're going to be on call in a few minutes. Oh and Leo, how in the hell did you manage to track me here? I used unknown routes and wiped my trail?"

"You forgot about your father." The marine smirked, "he was good enough to tell us where you went."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody hell." Harry groaned then said "alright. Have Bloodfang and Ramhook try a scrying spell to locate the plane. I'm gonna need a few things as well. How was the Marine murdered?"

"Killing spell. Just about ten minutes ago." The marine replied, "you want the full necro kit?" Harry nodded and said "plus some Phoenix tears if there is any."

Waving one hand, the marine caught the leather satchel that materialized in. Tossing it over to Harry. Who rummaged through it, pulling out a piece of chalk. Kneeling, his twin brother who looked almost as dangerous as Voldemort as magic rippled around the older twin. Who everyone had thought been borderline squib during school.

Drawing a pentagram, Harry rummaged through the bottomless satchel, pulling out the crystals. Four Blood Diamonds that shone with an unearthly light.

"My boy, what are you doing?" Albus asked, noting the two chickens clucking in the cages. Glancing up, killing curse green eyes shining with power met his. "There is only one person insane enough to kill a wizard Marine without fear. And if this Voldemort thinks he can run roughshod over my team? Well he'll learn."

Settling the crystals, Albus heard Granger gasp "you're summoning a soul?" The Missing Potter glanced up and nodded. "Necromancy is not dark, but purely light. What you do with the knowledge of the arts is what makes people think it is dark. If your soul is strong enough, you could literally raise an army of undead. And if you are pure enough, you could raise an army to protect the innocent of the earth."

Drawing the silver dagger off his belt, gleaming with magic. Murmuring softly in old Latin, the young man who had forsaken the wizarding world brought the extremely sharp blade down on one of the chicken's neck. Blood soaking through the runes, the chanting picked up in intensity. Shivering at the caress of magic, Albus shuddered as ancient magic soaked through the younger mage.

"Your word are heard, I hear and obey." A voice resounded through the great hall. Albus jerked as a tall skeletal being knelt beside the younger man. "You seek wisdom, the plans of the man who ruined many lives? Yet I sense you are doing this out of not respect of the old man who ruined your life, but the fulfillment of the lordship."

"Indeed," Potter said looking unconcerned about the being kneeling. Death chuckled then said "only the true spirit of the Perevell family runs deep within your blood. I owe your family a great debt young mage. So I will grant this summoning."

Death faded and in it's place was a Marine dressed in fatigues. The marine jerked slightly, looking around before his gaze fell on Potter. "Harry?" The man asked softly. Standing Potter said "Yes Darius."

"I'm dead." Came the soft reply. Potter nodded then said "what do you remember happening on the plane?" Listening intently, Potter nodded and sighed "thanks Dar." The marine smiled faintly "please let my family know I died for the President. And I do not regret it one bit. And Harry?"

"Yeah Dar?" Potter asked. Green eyes met glowing blue. The marine said "I love you. Never forget that and don't mourn me for too long. Your love for me will never fade, but you need an anchor."

Fading away, Potter sighed softly, twisting the golden ring about his finger. "I won't Darius Lucas Williams-Potter." Albus gaped at the man in surprise. Noting a moue of disgust cross James' face at the thought of his son, gay and married. Well was married.

Albus plotted on how to find an anchor for the young man, someone who is firmly on his side. Potter turned slightly then summoned the crystals wandlessly. Tucking them back into the bag. Banishing the other chicken. Banishing the satchel, Potter glanced at the four other marines.

"Prepare for an interplanetary jump. The plane is located aboard HYDRA's airborne base." Gone was the necromancer who had summoned back a loved one, but a Marine.

"Yes Sir!" Came Nine shouts. Nine armored marines, each carrying guns, swords, staffs and wands. Knives in boots.

"Wait," Albus interjected, "first off Mr. Potter, I think the school nurse needs to check you over from being that close to Death." Causing Potter to snort. "It's Gibbs. And No."

Turning away, Albus saw a frown cross Liam's face. "You don't ignore Albus Dumbledore's orders!" The younger man shouted, dragging his wand out. Seeing Harry snort then drop to one knee. Balancing the staff along his arm.

Using his arm like a bracer and the staff is an extension of his arm. It showed in the line of his form, he is proficient at using a staff. Only Mages or archmages used staffs. They were literally magic, and the staff was the only focai a mage could use without burning the focai to dust.

Green eyes glowing faintly, Harry replied "The power behind the staff is equivalent of a sniper rifle compared to the wand. At the velocity a spell is traveling out of a staff, a stunning spell will either knock you backwards or put a hole through whatever area I aim for. So if you want to try anything, I won't hesitate to put you down hard. I was trained at Ilvermorny after I left Hogwarts and their training is nothing like I learned here."

"Harry James Potter!" Lily shouted, seeing nothing but truth in those glowing green eyes "How dare you threaten your brother!" It was time for him to stop acting so childish and come home. Perhaps Obliviates would wipe out the memories of the marines and his mission. Voldemort would be killed by Liam.

"My name Ma'am is Harrison Jethro Gibbs. My mother is Shannon Gibbs and I have a younger sister named Kelly Gibbs. And if you ever dare go after my family, perhaps you'll meet the man who tried to kill my Mom and sister. He's dead and I sentenced his soul to hell."

Noting tensions bristle, Harry saw Gavin Darklighter kneel, bracing his staff. Blue eyes hard, as he settled on a target. The older man ignored the rising tension, mouth moving softly. A stunning spell rocketed out of the staff at speeds no one was capable of dodging. Going down in a thump of limbs and a wand rolling out of the lax grip. The red head male who had been moving towards Harry, now out for the count. Seeing Gavin summon the wand, snapped it and tossed it back to the out cold wizard. The broken focai landed on the wizard's chest and then clattered to the floor.

Ignoring the gasps of outrage of him snapping the wand. "In a fight, better to not leave a weapon in the hands of a enemy. By snapping a wand, your opponent can't fight back. Unless they are like us. We don't just use staffs or even wands, but we use whatever weapon we have on hand. That may be a pistol, or grenade launcher."

"Boss?" Harry heard Bucky Buchanan Barnes Jr. murmur from behind him. The son of the infamous Winter Soldier. Escaped from captivity, sought help. Harry had found him badly bleeding and brought him home.

"Yeah Buck?" Harry responded, feeling the cool metal arm against his shoulder. He trusted the man with his life. Fed various drugs to enhance his performance. Bucky is a super soldier on par with S.H.I.E.L.D's Steve Rodgers.

"Got the coordinates." Came the low murmur. Harry nodded once, noting Zac Banner stiffen, breath in deeply to keep the rage monster known as the Hulk under control. Son of Bruce and Linda Banner. He inherited the gamma radiation effects and plus he is a genius on par with his parents.

"You okay Zac?" Harry asked, sensing Gavin move. In the middle of a circle of marines made up of wizards, super soldiers and mutants. "Yeah boss, I'm okay."

Albus eyed the group, noting how each man had placed Harry in the middle of their protective circle. Men willing to protect their commanding officer. The man with the metal arm glanced down at his watch and said "phase portal opening. T-minus three minutes." The man glanced down at Potter, leaning against him lightly.

Potter nodded again, green eyes flashing briefly towards the glaring Liam. Albus watched and waited. The wards around Hogwarts would keep this phase portal from entering.

"Hasta La vista." Potter cried out as shadows engulfed the group. Leaping forward with a cry of rage, Liam landed in the growing shadows.

HYDRA HQ. Airborne over the Pacific.

"So tell me," Voldemort purred softly, eying the American president, "where is Harry James Potter? I know he is apart of the special division of W.A.N.D." Noting a faint curl of the lips from the man.

"In truth, Gibbs is most likely on his way." The man replied. Voldemort smirked "not with a Fidelius around the carrier."

"Old magic doesn't have a hold on me." Came a low voice. Spinning around, Voldemort saw a group of men kneeling in a circle, staffs aimed outwards. Popping up from out of the middle, the Brat-who-wouldn't-die shouted "tonight you die Riddle!"

"Fuck it!" The other man who looked like Potter. Leaping upwards, sheathing the staff. Guns appearing in his hands. Shooting and taking out the two HYRDA soldiers on either side of him. They dropped soundlessly. "Stay put Potter!" He roared at the other man.

Shooting off a Cruciatus curse, watching as it hit and Potter remained upright. "Magic has no hold on me especially of the Grey, dark, black, forbidden and ancient arts." A roundhouse kick sent him tumbling, tripping over the president's legs. Who had deliberately stuck his legs out.

"To me!" Voldemort bellowed, and Hydra soldiers gifted with his mark appeared. Running horizontally across the wall, ahead of the spray of bullets. Potter dove off. Using the shoulders of the metal armed man as a spring board. Who was crouched over the cursing Potter. One hand planted in the middle of his back as the older man crouched over the prone form.

Liam struggled to remove the Muggle with the metal arm, but his wand stuffed into the metal armed Muggle's pocket. From his position he saw his brother in the middle of a somersault to land in the midst of the Muggles and Voldemort.

Voldemort saw an unholy gleam of fire, before Potter was in their midst. Hands and feet wreaking havoc and sending soldiers flying off. "Potter!" He roared, casting a banishing spell to send the man out of his space.

A spell skimmed past his left ear, ripping it clear off. As blood gushed out of the hole, he eyed the man who had shot the cutting curse. Dressed in leather combat clothes, an odd insignia over his heart. The Muggle gun on his hip, futuristic in appearance.

"You kill me," Voldemort sneered, "and I will come back stronger then ever." Potter snorted "soul anchors are hardly useful. They weaken your magic. And agents have collected the anchors."

W.A.N.D HQ.

Nick Fury eyed the ring, cup, diadem, necklace. Then at the caged snake. A smoldering old book laid on his desk. Glancing up at Agent Hill, Agent Coulson. Then at the W.A.N.D operative. Agent X held a beaker, hissing with what appeared to be a corrosive agent.

"Basilisk venom," Agent X said. Picking up the ring, Fury felt something reach out. Pleading with him to protect the ring. Agent X murmured softly, Fury felt a wand tip touch the back of his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, the man in the bright orange spacesuit, a metal object on his hip.

"Sorry Director, but we can not allow anyone to disrupt the destruction process. Stand down Agent Skywalker."

Fury eyed the man beside him.

As the ring was dissolved in the basilisk venom, he felt the pleading get worse. As each item was destroyed, something in the back of his mind shifted. Releasing him. Staring around the room, Fury eyed each agent.

"When Gibbs gets back, bring him to me." Fury demanded. Agent X nodded then said "but I can tell you, Gibbs won't take it kindly being moved out of W.A.N.D. You better shield S.H.I.E.L.D from the wrath of an angry archmage. And if you move Gibbs, his entire team will go with him. Gibbs has the unwavering loyalty of his team."

Hearing Stark snicker at the unprepared pun. Then a yelp as Romanoff slapped the genius billionaire. Seeing Banner roll his eyes, Barton and Rodgers shake their head. Then Bucky Barnes Senior sigh heavily and pinch his nose. The Norse god of thunder, Thor groaned, thumping his head into his hands with a heavy sigh. Then the Norse god of mischief, Loki chuckled.

The Avengers, while having had heard of W.A.N.D's top team of wizards, mutants and soldiers never had actually met the team. "Noted." Fury remarked, glaring at Stark. Agent X nodded briefly before leaving with the destroyed objects and beaker.

HYDRA HQ.

Running along, half dragging his twin. Harry cursed as he shot a blasting curse at the forsaken Witch Killers. Mutant dogs given a special mixture of drugs. Able to hunt wizards by their use of magic.

S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra had found the dogs on a planet deep within the uncharted territories. Hydra had found immediate use for the dogs. Originally the dogs were used to hunt down and kill Jedi, but giving them the mixture that made them stronger, also gave them the ability to sense Magic users and hunt them down as well as Jedi.

Whimpering in pain, Liam cried out as his badly mangled leg was jarred. Noting the dead end, only a window. Cursing, Harry threw Liam over his shoulder, ignoring the yelp of pain. Sheathing his staff. Picking up speed, he heard Barnes voice "got you on scope boss. Falcon is in position."

"When we exit the carrier, shoot the god forsaken killers!" Harry shouted over the baying. Blasting the window, he dove out into the middle of a torrent of rain. Gunfire ripped past them, Bucky perched on the nose of the carrier, as Banner kept the ship perfectly stable. Plummeting downwards, Harry felt arms clamp around him and Liam.

Thick unruly brown hair tickled his neck as Falcon pumped the massive wings. Gaining altitude, before swooping into the carrier. Snapping his wings around himself, Falcon groused "couldn't of Agent X made these carriers bigger?"


End file.
